Help:General guidelines to editing
__TOC__Starhawk Wiki Guidelines ''While anybody can edit this wiki, and are encouraged too, there are certain guidelines you should always consider while editing or using the site. Keeping these in mind will keep for a smooth, well-run wiki. These guidelines have to deal specifically with this wiki and not meant to imply policy for others, although many are common policies among wiki communities. These guidelines may be altered in the future. You should also see the main wikipedia editing help for further reference. '' #Wiki pages should be made in English. North American English grammar and spelling is prefered. # Wiki pages should only be made for Objective, directly relevant, and actual information about Starhawk. Things like rumor sections, "want lists", and suggestions must go into forums or blogs. #Do not make pages for news, previews, interviews, etc. Any new Starhawk announcements or reveals should also go into the forums or blogs, a sysop will update the news section on the main page if it is signifcant enough. However, you can and should make new pages for the subject that was revealed like a vehicle, weapon, map, game mode, and so on. You can mention when and where it was revealed briefly if you feel it is relevant. #Do not make wiki pages for advertising tournaments or gaming events. Any type of event advertising can be done on the forums or blogs. Wiki pages may be made about large, respectable tournaments if they are directly relevant to Starhawk, such as having Starhawk in the tournament line-up. Do not make wiki pages about players, clans, or teams without notifying the community first. #Discussion of anything illegal, such as pirating the game, or things not safe for work should not be posted anywhere on this wiki, including forums or blog posts. #Do not makes blogs or forum posts about the plot without clear spoiler labelings. This is not neccesary for wiki pages about characters, events, etc... #When editing or making a page, keep in mind that this is a wiki. It should be objective, clear enough without being convulted or fluffed, and neutral. While making pages on this wiki isn't a college research paper, proper grammar and vocabulary is a priority. #We'd ask that you make it a habit to summarize any noticable edits you make on a page. Minor edits like spelling or grammar corrections do not need a summary. #General rules for plagarism apply. Do not copy and paste anything into a wiki article unless it is a quotation and properly referenced, put it in your own words. Please use a reference section, references, and quotations to prevent any plagarism if you're dealing with information outside the game. This could include information about the development team, making a page about an offical Starhawk strategy guide etc. You do not need to reference a site from which news, or reveals were given as long as you put it in your own words if you include it(this only applies to before the game releases). #While in the pre-release phase, it is acceptable to speculate on some information on the pages. However, they must be educated, reasonable guesses and assumptions. Do not make outlandish or baseless predictions about a subject. It is a good habit to clarify a sentence as speculation if it is as such. If you believe a specific detail on a wiki page is prone change due to early builds, or release date delays feel free to communicate it on the page. When the game is released, any speculated information must be checked and updated as soon as possible. #Any aesthetic suggestions to the wiki should go into the forums section. If you wish to submit a backround graphic, please make a topic for approval and contact an admin to apply it. You must upload it or send it to an admin via email. #Specific subjective material, like strategies, can be put in the wiki page for things such as weapons or whatever it applies to. However, make sure they aren't exceptionally long. #If you deem that a user is trolling, or notice any vandalism please contact an admin or bureaucrat right away. Do not feed trolls, or engage in editing wars. Let the admins inspect the problem and block any problematic users. #Do not advertise other websites, use the blogs to advertise other wikis if you must, although we ask that you don't abuse it. We'd ask that you respect other wikis and do not spam or over advertise this wiki. #Racisim, flaming, or otherwise hate speech is not tolerated. Offensive or insulting language should not be used and will result in warning and possible ban. Any debate or conflict with another user should be handled maturely and respectfully. #If users are at an impass about how to go about editing a page, a forum posts should be made and the community should discuss on it. If there is still no decision, a bureaucrat or an admin will make the decision as a last resort. Do not engage in editing wars. #Requests to be granted admin or bureaucrat status must be sent to HeroGaming. #Do not make help pages on the wiki without sysop permission, such as this one. This also includes making edits. Doing so could result in possible account suspension. Forum Directory The forums are for all registered users for discussion. There are specific forums depending on what you're looking for: *Use the Help desk to ask questions about how to use the wiki itself and it's tools. *Use the Watercooler to discuss the actual content about Starhawk that goes on the wiki. Mainly about editing. *Use the Starhawk General discussion for everything else that doesn't fit in the forums above that is relevant to Starhawk directly or indirectly. You can also use the Community Portal. Starhawk Wiki Sysop List If there are any problems, questions, or requests that require an sysop(admin or bureaucrat), contact someone on this list via their talk page. Bureaucrats HeroGaming(Founder) Administrators Error Mackro Jason C.K.